Edith-Mobile
Edith-Mobile The EdithMobile is EdithGirl's primary mode of transportation. It Replaced the Edith Jet, which consumed alot of fuel and had a hard time turning. It can change into different modes; the regular EdithMobile, The EdithPlane, The Drilling Machine, and the Edith-Submarine. [http://illumination-entertainment-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Edith_girl_in_the_new_Despicable_me_2 Edith girl in the new Despicable me 2] The Edith-Mobile was Edith's major transportation unit throughout the Movie, and 2/4 quarters of the film she is inside of it. The vehicle has a passenger seat unlike the LarryMobile. History This EdithMobile first appeared when EdithGirl is trying to chase Lucy who kidnapped Gru. She later used it to catch up to the Evil Minions, however Margo forgot which button to turn it into plane mode. She eventuality got it before crashing into the Evil Lair. It presumably Landed safely after EdithGirl ejected herself out of the vehicle, and it was later rebuilt With a new bumper and Plane lights. Exterior The design of the vehicle is in the shape of Edith itself with four Yellow wheels, with one in the back as a Jet Thruster. It also has a protected glass frame over the driver seat. The glass cockpit shield is actually designed as Edith's eyes and nose. The vehicle also has pursuit lights for Chasing Criminals. Interior There are 2 gauges (presumably fuel and speed) on the front, and a screen that EdithGirl uses to communicate through the Edith-Cave. The seat is made of black leather, and the panels for the controls and screen are wood textures, making it feel like it's from the 1970's. There's also a passenger seat. EdithGirl! In The New Despicable Me 3! This EdithMobile is the Exact Same Car used in the previous episode, and is a combination of the one from [http://illumination-entertainment-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Edith_girl_in_the_new_Despicable_me_2 Edith girl in the new Despicable me 2],'' and the LarryMobile from Larryboy and the rumor weed. This time, A new Modification to the EdithMobile was made by Margo in this film, and it had MUCH more abilities than the original. It could fly as the "Edith-Plane", as well as drill as the "Drilling machine", as well as go "torpedo mode" and just free-fall through the sky. It was for the most part destroyed from impact, though Margo fixed it up for the cartoon series. ''Exterior This EdithMobile is a combination of the one from [http://illumination-entertainment-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Edith_girl_in_the_new_Despicable_me_2 EdithGirl! In the New Despicable Me 2], ''and the LarryMobile from LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed.The design of the vehicle retains the same as Mark 1, except for the New bumper and Plane lights. It also has a more vivid and colorful paint scheme than the original. Interior The interior has dark, purple leather and has a television screen that the driver can contact with whoever is at the EdithCave. There's still a passenger seat. The Gear Shift is near the steering wheel like in an Automatic Transmission Pickup Truck. There are also a set of buttons of used for either changing it to a different form or feature, similar to the Mach 5 or James Bond. These included... * Yellow (''Turns into the EdithPlane) * Blue (M1; used for Turbo Boost. M2; turns into a tunneling boring machine) * Green (M1; used to honk a song. M2; turns back into the EdithMobile) * Red M1(Oil Slick) M2 turns into a submarine Category:Vehicles Category:Edith Category:Despicable Me Films Category:Fan films Category:Fanmade Remakes